


Pretty In Pink

by LolaEbola



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bunches, Chains, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Frottage, Hair Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaEbola/pseuds/LolaEbola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look so pretty, baby, in your cute pink panties, but you gotta pull them down a little, so's Daddy can see your tight little hole, OK, baby?</p><p>Good girl.  Now get yourself ready, babydoll.  Daddy wants to see your tight little hole full of popsicle, and you're gonna be fucking yourself on it while you beg for a taste of Daddy's cock.  Here's some lube, honey; it's strawberry flavor, just like your popsicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Lee enters the room, Richard is kneeling beside the bed, sucking delicately on a light pink colored popsicle. The size and shape of the popsicle reminds Lee of the chocolate-dipped frozen bananas on sticks he used to enjoy on vacation as a kid; long, thick, slightly curved, and sweet and sticky.

Richard's thick, impossibly glossy, hair is pulled back into bunches, fastened with candy-stripe pink ribbons, and he's naked apart from a pair of pink satin lace-trimmed panties. Richard looks up at him coyly from under his long black lashes as Lee approaches the bed, sucking suggestively on his popsicle, smearing saliva over the tip as he laves at it with his tongue.

"Hey, babygirl. You've gotten yourself all so pretty for Daddy. Have you been a good girl, honey? Does my pretty little babydoll wanna treat from Daddy tonight?"

Richard removes the popsicle from his mouth, and Lee's dick twitches and begins to thicken to see that Richard's wearing a shiny, pale pink lip gloss. His lips look swollen and plump and wet and positively _sinful_.

Lee strokes the side of Richard's face lightly, pulling at one of his bunches before trailing down over Richard's neck and chest and squeezing one of his tight little pink nipples. Richard gasps and flexes his hips, his erection pressing rather obviously against the crotch of the satin panties.

"Like that, babydoll? Then tell Daddy what else you want."

"Please, Daddy...." Richard's voice trails off as he blushes. _Aww, Richie's too shy to ask for what he wants?_

"You gotta tell me, babygirl. You gotta ask Daddy for it."

Lee's dick swells even more as Richard blushes even pinker.

"Please, Daddy.....please....can I....can I....taste your cock? Please, Daddy?"

"You wanna little taste of Daddy's cock, babygirl? Of course you can, but what are we gonna do with your popsicle?"

Richard licks his lips, his face flaming red and his now very prominent erection straining at the front of the satin panties.

"You could....you could....put it _in me_ , Daddy, and make me fuck myself with it while I suck your cock."

Lee chuckles, ruffling Richard's bunches. "Aww, you are such a clever little girl, babydoll. OK, bend forward and let Daddy see your bottom, honey."

Richard kneels up, bending forward, tilting his ass up for Lee's inspection. Lee squeezes the muscular peaches through the taut satin, and Richard mewls with pleasure.

"You look so pretty, baby, in your cute pink panties, but you gotta pull them down a little, so's Daddy can see your tight little hole, OK, baby?"

Richard hooks his thumbs under the lacy waistband of the panties and pulls them down just enough to expose his tight, rosy pink pucker.

"Good girl. Now get yourself ready, babydoll. Daddy wants to see your tight little hole full of popsicle, and you're gonna be fucking yourself on it while you beg for a taste of Daddy's cock. Here's some lube, honey; it's strawberry flavor, just like your popsicle."

Richard slicks his fingers up with the sticky pink lube, moaning as he presses first one, and then another, into his asshole, working them in and out and stretching himself open for the thick candy column awaiting him.

Lee tangles his fist in Richard's hair, twisting his head up so that he can look down into Richard's face, pink and flushed with arousal.

"More lube, baby. Daddy wants to hear his babygirl getting all hot and bothered and _wet_ for him."

Richard smears more of the viscous lube on to his fingers, groaning aloud as the pink slick squelches, loud and obscene in the quiet of the bedroom.

"Oh, yeah - you getting all dirty and hot and wet to have your hole fucked now, babygirl?"

"Please, Daddy. Please fuck me. Stretch me out and fill me up, _please_ , Daddy...."

"No, baby. I wanna see you fucking yourself. Fuck yourself with your popsicle. C'mon, babydoll, fuck your wet, slutty hole and be a dirty little girl for Daddy."

Richard moans shamelessly as he works the thick pink candy column into his hole, until the popsicle can be pushed right in and pulled out again, accompanied by the obscenely loud sucks and squelches of the lube filling his ass.

"Right in, baby. Daddy wants you filled right up with that sticky candy."

Richard pushes the popsicle back into his hole until only the end of the wooden stick is visible. Lee leans down and pulls Richard's panties back up, hard, covering his ass and holding the popsicle firmly inside him.

"C'mon then, baby. Back up on your heels and jiggle. That's it, honey, fuck that wet, slutty hole for Daddy. Doesn't that feel good? Aren't you a dirty, naughty little girl?"

Richard can only moan as Lee tips his head back, his eyes blown dark with arousal and humiliation, bouncing on his heels with the popsicle buried deep in his ass.

"Oh, yeah, babydoll, you're a dirty, slutty lil' girl alright, and I think you've earned your reward. Open up honey, it's time for a taste of Daddy's cock."


	2. Chapter 2

Richard opens his mouth wide, swollen lips slick with gloss, batting his eyelids coyly at Lee, as if daring him to do his worst.

"You trying to push me, babygirl? You sure you wanna go there, hon, because I _will_ push you, baby."

Richard blinks deliberately - once, then twice - and circles the tip of his tongue over his lips, wetting them even more, before letting it rest provocatively on his lower lip.

"Mmmmmm, please, Daddy."

Lee leans forward, grasping one of Richard's bunches roughly and twisting it until Richard's gasping, his eyes filling with involuntary tears of pain.

"OK, baby, you want something in your mouth? Here you go."

Lee presses his index finger hard against Richard's tongue, back and forwards along the length of it, stopping just short on each backstroke of the back of Richard's throat. Richard gurgles, his eyes watering even more as he tries to stop himself gagging, held firmly in place by Lee's hand twisted in his hair. 

Lee adds another finger, turning his hand and hooking the fingertips along the top of Richard's mouth, twisting them again and pressing down hard one last time on his tongue before releasing his grip on Richard's hair and pushing him to the floor. Richard coughs and sniffles, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand before kneeling back up, this time keeping his eyes demurely cast down to the floor.

"Better."

Lee sits down on the edge of the bed, making himself comfortable on the comforter and pillows, and spreads his legs.

"This isn't about you, baby. It's about you pleasing Daddy; making yourself pretty for him and letting him use you however he wants. You don't forget that, honey."

When Richard stays still, his gaze still turned submissively to the carpet, Lee softens.

"But you have been a good girl tonight, baby, as I said, so we'll overlook this little show of disobedience, _this time_. Come here and get Daddy's cock out, babydoll." 

When Richard crawls over and makes to unzip Lee's fly with his fingers, Lee swats his hands away.

"No, baby. Mouth only."

Richard leans in between Lee's spread thighs, nuzzling at his crotch, trying to catch the zipper tab in his teeth. Pulling it down slowly, he moves on to Lee's belt, mouthing and biting at the smooth brown leather, trying to pull the end of the belt back through the buckle. Seeing that it's going to be well nigh impossible for Richard to unbuckle the belt using only his mouth, Lee takes pity on him, undoing it and sliding it out of the loops of his jeans.

Richard makes short work of the jeans button, and sets to work nosing inside the open fly, mouthing at Lee's underwear, trying to free his dick. Lee groans aloud at the sensation of Richard's mouth on his cock, his lips working on him through the sheer fabric of his underwear. He can feel Richard's breath, hot on his crotch, as he nuzzles against him, all the time murmuring under his breath. _Please, Daddy, please Daddy, pleeease...._

At last Richard manages to pull the fabric down, using his teeth, and Lee's cock springs up, hard and leaking. Looking up at Lee first for permission, Richard sinks down, flushed and gasping, ready to claim his prize but is stopped, just before he can suckle the tip up between his lips, by Lee's warning hand twisting again in his hair.

"No, baby. Mouth open, tongue out. I want you looking and smelling and _feeling_ like the cock-hungry, dirty little girl you are, before you get your treat."


	3. Chapter 3

Jesus Christ. Rich is so fucking hot like this - on his knees, the crotch of his pink satin panties stained dark, soaked with pre-come, lips parted, tongue out, waiting. Eyelashes lowered, looking up at Lee submissively, only the slightest hint of azure iris visible between those thick, silky, impossibly long lashes.

"Good girl. Keep your mouth open. Daddy wants to rub his cock on your tongue, sweetheart. Rub off all that sticky pre-come in your dirty little mouth."

Lee groans as the tip of his cock makes contact with Richard's waiting tongue. 

"Jesus, baby. So hot. So wet. Your hole's just sitting there waiting for Daddy to fill it, huh, honey? Just waiting to be filled up with thick, hot cock."

Richard moans, curling his tongue to lap gently at Lee's slit.

"Oh, yeah. You want it, babydoll? C'mon, suck Daddy real slutty. Nice and wet and sloppy, like he likes."

Richard leans in, suckling the head of his cock like it's the most delicious fucking thing he's ever tasted, wet and sloppy and noisy and _filthy_ , saliva dribbling down over his chin, moaning and grinding himself down on to the popsicle lodged deep in his ass.

"Like that, baby? Perhaps Daddy'll get one of his friends over later, to use your slut holes while Daddy watches? You like that, don't you, baby? Daddy holding you down and stroking your hair, shushing you while you get fucked real good?"

Richard's groan reverberates along his cock. He knows Lee'd never do that to him - lend him out, _share_ him, but the fantasy is so fucking hot. Held down and used while Lee comforts him, knowing that once the stranger's finished fucking him, Lee'll be taking the stranger's place inside him.

"Oh yeah. Buttered muffin, honey. You'll make a fucking delicious, hot, tight, _dripping_ little muffin for Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh, Jesus Christ, Please. Please, yes –_

Richard's eyes are so expressive. It is a gift of Richard's, something that he uses to unbelievable effect in his acting, and something that Lee noticed some time ago, checking out online the past gigs of his soon-to-be-co-artists, before joining The Hobbit crew.

Richard's mouth is hot and wet and perfect as he sucks him in, taking him to the root, Lee's cockhead bumping against the back of Richard's throat. Richard moans again around him, lips slurping at the base of Lee's cock, smearing lip gloss and saliva and the pre-come Lee rubbed on to his tongue into the soft hair curling there.

"Jesus. Yeah, baby. Show Daddy how much you want it."

Lee gasps as Richard moves on him, oh God, _sensation_ \- _so much sensation_ \- building - almost too much, Richard's tongue curling up around the shaft, slithering up to the head as his hand curls around the base, his thumb pressing and releasing, so hot and tight, as the other hand begins to roam.

Almost as an aside, Lee remembers his prohibition on Richard using his hands, but it is so good, _so_ good, the pressure at the base of his cock and the tongue teasing as Richard's lips clamp down and his cheeks hollow and it's all he can do not to fuck Richard's mouth until he's retching and raw, and to come right here and now into that delicious hot tightness....

Lee grabs at Richard's hair - his _bunches_ \- pulling hard, too hard, probably, lost in sensation, holding Richard tight to his crotch, his mouth and throat full of cock, Richard just moaning, saliva dripping, his free hand grasping at Lee's thigh, choking yet desperate beyond belief, his cheeks flushed and gleaming with the sloppy evidence of their efforts.

With an effort, Lee pulls back out of Richard's mouth, Richard's lips sucking down around the head of his cock with a wet slurp, Richard's tongue just catching his slit as he pops free. And then he's coming, splashing hot ropes of come across Richard's face - his mouth, his nose, and across his eyes and cheeks, branding him, marking him as his, and _his_ alone, striped with his spunk, down on his knees before him, ass leaking sticky melted candy, and cock trapped hot and leaking against the inside of his panties.

When Lee is at last able again to speak, his voice is low and rough. 

"Look at you, baby. Covered in Daddy's come, your pretty little _girl cock_ all hard and wet in your panties, and your tight butthole all full of sticky popsicle. You know how dirty you look, baby doll?

Now Daddy wants you to come in your panties, baby, and make them real nice and wet and sloppy and sticky for Daddy. Come here, baby. You're gonna show Daddy how slutty you can be."


	5. Chapter 5

Richard’s eyes are huge as he stares up at Lee, his lips swollen, red, and wet, as he flicks with the tip of his tongue at a stray droplet of come trickling down at the side of his mouth. Lee holds his gaze as he settles himself back comfortably on the bed, tucking his spent cock back into his pants and re-zipping the fly. Extending one of his long, long legs, Lee motions to it with an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

Richard looks down at Lee’s leg, then back up again to his face in some confusion.

“You wanna come, baby? Well, there you go. I want you to rub yourself off against me – just your crotch against my leg. No hands, sweetheart, just you fucking yourself on me ‘til you soak your panties.”

For a second, Lee thinks he’s going to refuse. It’s one thing to dress yourself up like a sluttish little Lolita for your boyfriend, but a whole other heap of humiliation to be made to orgasm dry-humping someone’s leg like some sexed-up animal.

But Lee knows that when Richard’s in this headspace he needs Lee’s control – he _needs_ Lee making him do things that he’d never normally do, Lee allowing him to just let go and be a panting, moaning slut, soaked in sticky candy juice and semen and sweat, and nothing like the habitually dignified, sophisticated gentleman he is usually.

And so he does, leaning forward over Lee's leg, straddling it and pressing his crotch hard against the inside of his thigh. Curling one of Richard's bunches in his fingers, Lee pulls his head down, so that he's hunched forward, his hands scrabbling for support at the edge of the bed as he struggles to keep his balance.

Lee's voice is sinfully deep as his breath ruffles a stray lock of sable hair curling behind Richard's ear. "Go on, baby. Show Daddy what a good girl you are."

Groaning low, Richard closes his eyes and begins to rock against him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hands behind your back, and look at me while you rub yourself against me."

Richard looks dazed, his red, swollen lips slightly parted, panting as he rubs his soaking crotch against Lee's thigh, but he obeys immediately, grasping his wrists tightly in the opposite hand behind his back.

"Good girl, babydoll."

Lee lets his free hand trail down over Richard's chest, tracing the curve of his pectoral muscles before stopping at one of his dark, dusky pink nipples. Licking his fingertips, Lee begins to play with the sensitive nub, teasing it until it's standing up proud and hard, before turning to its twin to give it more of the same treatment.

"Look how turned on you are, baby, so swollen and hard for Daddy. Your tits are so so sensitive, aren't they? Would you like Daddy to pierce them? Have some nice big rings locked through them so I can chain you up? You'd love that, wouldn't you, my delicious lil' slut, dressed up in one of your tight, white shirts at the next premiere, everyone able to see your nipple rings and chain underneath. Everyone knowing who's pierced you. Who's chained you up. Who's gonna be stripping you when you get home and fucking you raw. Who _owns_ you."

Richard is straining against him, gasping, a ragged litany of, "Please, please, Jesus, fuck! Lee!" spilling from his mouth. Knowing how close he is, and what he's asking for, Lee breathes into Richard's ear.

"Yes, baby, you can come. C'mon honey, come for Daddy. Come for _me_."

With a deep, guttural, strangled sound, Richard does, soaking the crotch and front of the panties so Lee can feel the wetness through his pant leg. Richard collapses forward, his face buried in Lee's midriff, his breathing harsh and sobbing as he rides the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Stroking Richard's hair, neck and back gently, Lee pulls him further into him, wrapping him up in the warm, safe, cocoon of his arms.

"You did so well, baby. You are so beautiful, Rich. I am such a lucky guy and I love you so much."

Richard raises his head shakily and Lee isn't surprised to see that he's been crying. "Pretty intense, huh, baby?"

As Richard tips his head back, Lee leans in to claim his mouth only, this time, gently and sensually, the force and the aggression of his earlier dominance now pushed aside. 

"C'mon, baby, let's get you into the tub. I'm gonna run you a long, hot bath and get you all warm and clean and relaxed, and then I'm gonna take you to bed."

It is only later, when they're lying together half asleep, in a warm tangle of long, long limbs, that Richard murmurs.

"Did you mean what you said about the piercing?"

Lee rubs his nose against Richard's neck, nestling into the warm hollow below his chin.

"Maybe. But only if you're a very good, good girl."


End file.
